Say The Word
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Max and the Flock give a charity concert to help in Haiti after giving an airshow for the same purpose. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

_Say the Word_

_Max and the Flock give a charity concert to help in Haiti_

_Maximum Ride Charging Off Danger Magnet Batchelder Martinez Ride's POV_

I couldn't wait for the concert to begin. Instead of superstar singers performing or something, it would be me and the Flock. We'd had already done an airshow which raised hundreds of dollars, and all of that money was already on its way to Haiti to help out with the earthquake relief efforts. I had to admit it felt really good being able to help someone after saving my mom a while back. I had a funny feeling that we'd be able to raise a lot of money and then I'd suggested to Fang that he blog about the concert and he did and pretty much, most of the kids, who were here, were blog-readers.

We all had our songs previously picked out. Nudge would do the _Jane and the Dragon_ theme song, Angel would do _My Father's Not a Traitor_, Gazzy, Fang, and Iggy would do _Poison Ivy_ by the Jonas Brothers, and I would do _Say the Word_, Nudge and Angel would do _Can't We Still Be Friends_, then Max II would arrive, and Nudge II, Nudge, Angel II, Angel, Max II, and I would all do _Circle of Friends_, then I would do _Could it Be_, then Nudge, Nudge II, Angel, Angel II, Max and I would do _I Won't Say I'm In Love_, then everyone would sing _God Is Bigger_, then we'd all sing _I Can Be Your Friend_, then Fang would sing _Go the Distance_, then Angel would sing _Stand_, and I would end by singing a song I'd written about me and the flock and our adventures.

Finally, it was time for the concert to begin. I was so excited. I grinned over at my former best friend and now boyfriend, Fang, and he grinned back at me. It just felt so great doing something to help others. I'm pretty sure that Fang put in his blog that I was about to pass out 'cause I'm so glad to be helping out.

Nudge skipped lightly out on stage and I grinned eagerly at her in encouragement.

"_There was once a lady in waiting. Let's call her Jane. That girl wasn't ordinary— No way for me. A lady stuck in waiting. I'd rather battle fire-breathing dragons. I knew I could prove that a girl could be a knight. Though my friends all laughed at me. But... I wouldn't be discouraged and trained in secret. Then a dragon pinched the Royal Prince and everyone was freaking. So I went alone to the dragon's home to slay the dragon. Hey now, hey now, now. Jane and the dragon are best friends now. Dragon's sweet, he let me save the young Prince. Then the King made me a knight apprentice. Hey now, hey now, now... With Dragon's help, I'll be a knight someday."_

When Nudge took her bow, everyone was clapping really loudly. I grinned and hugged her when she came back stage. What the others didn't know was that I didn't intend for the girls, at least, to sing only one song. It was just the six of us singing so why should we only do a few songs? Then it was Angel's turn.

"_How could she do it?! She just said nothing when Annabelle was lying plain as day. She just stayed quiet. She didn't answer. Elizabeth had not a word to say! How could she do it?! I guess I hate her. I guess she's not my friend, it's plain to see. My father's not a traitor! And, yes, I really hate her! Elizabeth's the traitor—to me!"_

Then it was my turn. I was a little nervous, though.

"_All you have to do is, say the word. I'm there. I'm on it. I've got it. I can do anything. What you need. Got your back. Just say the word, I'm there. If you find your world is cavin' in. You can bet you're gonna need a friend. Someone to take those fears away. Say the word. Make a call and I'll be there. Anytime, anywhere. Have you heard that I'm all about savin' your world? All you have to do is say the word. In trouble, in it deep. This is a promise that I can keep. Make it right. Count on me to be the best friend I can be. When your life is bending upside down, I'll be the one to turn it around. Say the word. Make a call and I'll be there. Anytime, anywhere. Have you heard that I'm all about savin' your world? All you have to do is say the word. Say the word. If you find your world is cavin' in. You can bet you're gonna need a friend. You will fly. Or I will take your fears away. Say the word. Make a call and I'll be there. Anytime, anywhere. Have you heard that I'm all about savin' your world? All you have to do is say the word. Dial the number, call my name. Day or night, got your game. Say the word. 'Cuz I'm all about savin' your world. All you have to do is say the word."_

Then Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy sang their song—the guys were only doing one song—as a group—Fang was the only one who had a solo.

"_I just got back from the doctor. He told me that I had a problem. But I realize it's you. I tried to scratch away the issue. All I ever get is tissue. So I can't wipe away my tears. Yeah. Everyone's allergic to poison ivy. Everyone's allergic to poison ivy. Everybody gets the itch. Everybody hates that. Everyone's allergic to poison ivy. And now I found you were lying when you told you were trying just to medicate the rash. Tangled vines, they are deceiving from the lines that now are leading to the truth I need to hear. Everyone's allergic to poison ivy. Everybody gets the itch. Everybody hates that. Everyone's allergic to poison ivy. Yow. I breakout and I start to shake when I hear your name. I can't walk away, I just can't do it. I can't stop, even if I try. I lay down my pride. I can't walk away. I get burned and I have to learn that the court's adjourned. I can't walk away, yeah. Tried lines and tangled vines and where the trying times, I can't walk away. Poison. Poison. Poison ivy. Everyone's allergic to poison ivy. Everybody needs a little poison ivy. Everybody wants a little poison ivy. Everybody gets the itch. Everybody hates that. Everybody needs a little poison ivy. Everybody gets the itch. Everybody hates that. Everybody needs a little poison ivy. Poison ivy. Poison ivy. Poison ivy. Gimme some poison, baby!"_

Then Angel and Nudge ran out on stage to do their next song.

"_It's our fathers who disagree. And there are differences between you and me. We hear the drumming and the mustering for war. We hear the troubles rumbling just outside the door. And there's a tempest in every pot of tea. But there's no denying. There's no denying. It's plain to see. It's plain to see. I really like you. I really like you. And I can tell that you like me. Can't we still be friends? Forgive and make amends? In spite of the differences that pull us apart. There's no denying the pull of the heart. Can't we still be friends? With a friendship that never ends. Untangle the knots between you and me. And faithful friends forever be? Can't we still be friends? In this patch of stormy weather? We'll just wait it out together. Untangle every knot. Hang on to what we've got! And even though my favorite drink is not your cup of tea. Thank you, Elizabeth, I will take no tea. We'll faithful friends forever be. Faithful friends forever be!"_

Then Nudge II, Angel II, and I all went out and joined Nudge and Angel. Then Max II came out and started singing. We'd join in soon. Fang would be singing the guy part, backstage.

"_I couldn't help wondering, day after day. Would you forget me while I was away? Would you remember the way that we cared? The secrets we kept, the stories we shared? But now we're together. It's so plain to see. You always were steadfastly standing by me. In a circle of friends. Circle of friends. We care for each other, this circle of friends. Not mater what happens as life turns and bends, I always can count on my circle of friends. Circle of friends. Circle of friends. We care for each other, this circle of friends. No matter what happens as life turns and bends, we always can count on this circle of friends. Happy birthday, Kirsten. You're blessed with good friends and so am I. We couldn't have raised this new barn without our neighbors, so come on birthday girl, let's celebrate with a dance. The seasons keep turning and this much we know—our friends become dearer and our families. Circle of friends. Circle of friends. We care for each other, circle of friends. And wider and wider the circle extends. We all must give thanks for our circle of friends. Circle of friends. Circle of friends. We care for each other, this circle of friends. Sharing life's journey as the path turns and bends. We all need each other, this circle of friends."_

Then everyone, except for me, went backstage and I sang my next song.

"_I know we've been friends forever. But now I think I'm feeling something totally new. And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes. Now I see you were always with me. Could it be you & I never imagined? Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you? Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew? Could it be that it's true that it's you? That it's you? It's kinda funny. You were always near. But who would have ever thought we would end up here? And every time I needed you, you've been there to pull me through. Now it's clear, I've been waiting for you. Could it be you & I never imagined? Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you? Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew? Could it be that it's true that it's you? That it's you? 'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives. I can see it in your eyes. Oh, that it's real, and it's true. And, it's just me and you. Could it be that it's that it's you? Could it be you & I never imagined? Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you? Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew? Could it be that it's true that it's you? Oh, that it's you? Could it be that it's true that it's you? But it's you. Oh, it's you."_

I ran backstage after I was done, and quickly changed. Then I ran back on stage. Nudge, Nudge II, Angel, Angel II, and Max II were already on stage standing like statues, with their own microphones.

"_Ugh. You'd think a girl would learn. If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that. Who'd'ya think you're kidding? He's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden. Oh, no! Girl we can see right through you. Girl, ya can't conceal it. We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of. No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no. You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh! It's too clich__é. I won't say I'm in love. I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming, 'get a grip girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out.' Oh! You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling. Oh no! Face it like a grown-up when you're gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad. No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no. Give up, give in. Check the grin, you're in love. This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love. You're doin' flips, read our lips; you're in love. You're way off base. I won't say it. Get off my case. I won't say it. Girl, don't be proud. It's O.K. you're in love. Oh. At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love. Shalala-ah."_

Then I went backstage again, and helped everyone else get ready for the next part. It was also going to be a bit of an act as well. I got to be the evil monster, Fang was the 'Godzilla' and we used the lighting to make it look like monsters jumping in Nudge's pjs. It should have been Angel, but Nudge gets scared very easily and Angel wanted to be the one to reassure Nudge, instead.

"_You were lying in your bed. You were feeling kinda sleepy, but you couldn't close your eyes because the room was getting creepy. Was that Godzilla in the hall? Were those eyeballs in the closet? There was something big and hairy casting shadows on the wall. Your skin is getting clammy. Your heart is beating like a drum. There's a hundred tiny monsters jumping right into your jammies. So, what are you gonna do? I think I'm gonna call the police. No, you don't have to do anything. What? Why? Because, God is bigger than the boogeyman. He's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV. Oh, God is bigger than the boogeyman and He's watching out for you and me. So when I'm lying in bed and the furniture starts creeping I'll just laugh and say, 'hey, caught that out,' and get back to my sleeping 'cause I know that God's biggest and He's watching the while. So when I get scared, I'll think of Him and close my eyes and smile. God is bigger than the boogeyman. He's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV. Oh, God is bigger than the boogeyman and He's watching out for you and me. So are you frightened? Not a bit. Are you worried? No, not really. I know that whatever's gonna happen that God can handle it. I'm sorry that I scared you when you saw me on TV. That's okay 'cause I know that God is taking care of me. God is bigger than the boogeyman. He's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV. Oh, God is bigger than the boogeyman and He's watching out for you and me. One more time. God is bigger than the boogeyman. He's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV. Oh, God is bigger than the boogeyman and He's watching. Watching. Watching. Watching. Watching. Out for you and me. Yeah!"_

After that song, we got rid of the bed and ran back on stage for _I Can Be Your Friend_.

"_Have you ever seen a boy with freckles with funny clothes? A girl with braces on her teeth or freckles on her nose? Some kids call them oddballs. Some kids call them weird. Is it my imagination or does Aunt Ruth have a beard? God makes lots of people in every color, shape and size. He loves them very much and what we need to realize is. That calling people names because is different is wrong. Instead we need to look on them in love and sing this song. I can be your friend. I can be your friend. We can play together in any weather. Yeah, we're all pretty different. Some are skinny, some are stout. But it's the inside that we're supposed to care about. Aye, that's where we got feelings that are very much the same. And so instead of weirdo, I think friend's a better name. I can be your friend. La, la, la. I can be your friend, la, la, la. It doesn't matter if your hair is red or yellow. We can have lunch. I'll share my jello. We can have fun 'cause I can be your friend!"_

Then Fang came back on stage for his solo of _Go the Distance_, the version by Lucas Grabeel.

"_I have often dreamed of a far-off place where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face. And a voice keeps saying 'this is where I'm meant to be.' I'll be there someday. I can go the distance. I can find my way. If I can be strong. I know every mile will be worth my while. When I go the distance I'll be right where I belong. Down the unknown road to embrace my fate. Though the road may wander, it will lead me to you. And a thousand years would be worth the wait. It may take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through. And I won't look back. I can go the distance. And I'll stay on track. No, I won't accept defeat. It's an untold road. And no, I won't be told. 'Til I go the distance and my journey is complete. But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part. For a hero's strength is measured by his heart. Like a shooting star, I can go the distance. I will search the world. I will face its harms. I don't care how far. I can go the distance. 'Til I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms. I will search the world. I will face its harms. 'Til I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms."_

Then Angel went on stage and started singing _Stand_, from the movie set as the two songs before Fang's solo.

"_My Mummy always told me to do what's right; To wash behind my ears and try to be polite. You see, she loves me so. That's beautiful. It's why she tells me what I need to know. I've got a lot of respect for that woman. But sometimes when I'm playing with a buddy or two, they're doing things I know I'm not supposed to do. Do you go along—even though the things they do are wrong? Uh-uh, I remember stand. Stand up, stand up. For what you believe in, believe in, believe in God. He's the one to back you up. He'll stand with you! When everybody tells you have to be cool, remember what you learnt in church and Sunday school. Just check it out—the Bible tells us what it's all about. Oh, you know that's right. So if you have a question, go ask your Dad. And he can tell you if the thing is good or bad. You'll make their day if you remember what your parents say. What they say? They told us stand. Stand up, stand up. For what you believe in, believe in, believe in God. He's the one to back you up. He'll stand with you. Oh, stand up. Stand up, stand up. For what you believe in, believe in, believe in God. He's the one to back you up. He'll stand with you! He'll stand with you, oh yeah."_

Then I did another solo—that was really about me and the Flock and everything we'd been through.

"_I woke up yesterday. Saw you sitting there. Then you're gone. Tried to find ya. Knew you were dead. Couldn't believe it. I gotta carry on. Just keep on going. I don't know what I'm doin'. Can't someone help me now? I gotta find my family now. Can't live alone. I'm gonna find my way home. Don't care. I don't wanna play anymore. Tired of jumping through their hoops. Gonna stop. I'm through with your games. I see my sister smile at me. I hug her, feed her, dress her. I hear her scream. I look at her. Suddenly I fight. Gotta stop 'em. Can't give up now. See get her kidnapped. Watch her get taken away. I gotta carry on. Just keep on going. I don't know what I'm doin'. Can't someone help me now? I gotta find my family now. Can't live alone. I'm gonna find my way home. Don't care. I don't wanna play anymore. Tired of jumping through their hoops. Gonna stop. I'm through with your games. I see someone in trouble. Gotta help. It's who I am. I gotta save my sister. Gotta save that girl. So many things at once, but I'll do what I know what I have to do. I gotta carry on. Just keep on going. I don't know what I'm doin'. Can't someone help me now? I gotta find my family now. Can't live alone. I'm gonna find my way home. Don't care. I don't wanna play anymore. Tired of jumping through their hoops. Gonna stop. I'm through with your games. I feel a burning in my shoulder. Glance back. Check it out. I find myself sitting in some poison ivy. I gotta carry on. Just keep on going. I don't know what I'm doin'. Can't someone help me now? I gotta find my family now. Can't live alone. I'm gonna find my way home. Don't care. I don't wanna play anymore. Tired of jumping through their hoops. Gonna stop. I' m through with your games. Fang just live. Iggy found his parents but now he's back. I gotta carry on. Just keep on going. I don't know what I'm doin'. Can't someone help me now? I gotta find my family now. Can't live alone. I'm gonna find my way home. Don't care. I don't wanna play anymore. Tired of jumping through their hoops. Gonna stop. I' m through with your games. Not so fast, evil me. I'm not gonna let you hurt my family. I gotta carry on. Just keep on going. I don't know what I'm doin'. Can't someone help me now? I gotta find my family now. Can't live alone. I'm gonna find my way home. Don't care. I don't wanna play anymore. Tired of jumping through their hoops. Gonna stop. I' m through with your games. Oh, Fang. I love you. I love you so much. Someone please shoot me! I gotta carry on. Just keep on going. I don't know what I'm doin'. Can't someone help me now? I gotta find my family now. Can't live alone. I'm gonna find my way home. Don't care. I don't wanna play anymore. Tired of jumping through their hoops. Gonna stop. I' m through with your games. I did it. I saved the world. I gotta carry on. Just keep on going. I don't know what I'm doin'. Can't someone help me now? I gotta find my family now. Can't live alone. I'm gonna find my way home. Don't care. I don't wanna play anymore. Tired of jumping through their hoops. Gonna stop. I' m through with your games. I gotta carry on. Just keep on going. I don't know what I'm doin'. Can't someone help me now? I gotta find my family now. Can't live alone. I'm gonna find my way home. Don't care. I don't wanna play anymore. Tired of jumping through their hoops. Gonna stop. I' m through with your games."_

I really knew that no one was expecting me to do the last song. Then everyone came out on stage and we all took our bows. We learned we'd brought a lot more money than anyone had expected, and I was glad, but a lot happier when the money was sent away to Haiti.

_The End_


	2. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	3. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
